


A médium

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, angyal!Castiel, csúnya beszéd, elmegyógyintézet, ember!Dean, happy end, humoros, kíváncsi!Castiel, pici angst, season 5, szerelmes!Dean, visszaemlékező!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Szeretnélek boldoggá tenni, amiért fényem lettél a sötétségben. Az enyémnek akarlak tudni, és a tiéd szeretnék lenni. Szeretném, ha te volnál minden ébredésemkor az első, a halálos ágyamon pedig az utolsó, akit látok. Szeretném, ha ezentúl minden kellemes és kellemetlen emlékünk közös volna, amelyeket hosszú évek múltán, a kandallónkban lobogó lángokon merengve, nosztalgiázva idézhetünk. Mert te vagy az, aki jobb emberré tesz. Aki támogat, aki ösztönöz, aki megerősít, és aki mellett mindezek ellenére attól sem félek, hogy jelentéktelen ember maradhatok.” – Lakatos Levente





	

Esteledett. A friss áprilisi levegő egy szempillantás alatt beszökött a bunkerba, amikor a fiatalabb Winchester kifelé haladva becsukta maga után a nehéz vasajtót. A hűs szellő hangtalanul leszaladt a mások súlya alatt rendszerint igencsak nyikorgó, rozsdás lépcsőfokokon, játékosan végigfutott a benti helyiségeken, bejárta a hosszú folyosókat, itt-ott megmozgatta a függönyöket, és még a konyhában lévő, néhol elszakadt asztalterítő szélét is egy rövid táncra invitálta. Csupán egyetlen olyan szoba volt az épületben, ahová akármennyire is igyekezett, sehogy nem jutott be a vidám felfedezőút során. Deané.  
A vadász még kora délután gondosan kulcsra zárta az ajtót, alaposan tanulva a múltkori esetből, amikor testvére egy igencsak intim pillanatban rontott be hozzá és Cashez. Az eset után a fivérek jó ideig kerülték egymást, ami lássuk be, nehezen kivitelezhető, na meg elég kellemetlen, ha egy fedél alatt kell élnünk a másik illetővel.   
Pont emiatt most biztosra akart menni. Elhatározta: ezúttal senki és semmi nem zavarhatja meg őket. Napok óta közel s távol nem akadt egy furcsa haláleset vagy gyanús bűntény sem a környéken, ami a hazatérés után munkát adhatna nekik, így végre lehetett egy kis idejük csak és kizárólag egymásra.   
Miután elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, mosolyogva indult vissza a paplanok tetején elterülő, és épp őt figyelő angyal felé, majd mellé érve gondolkodás nélkül levette a pólóját.

Azóta órák teltek el. Dean és Castiel még mindig ruhátlanul feküdtek az idősebb Winchester ágyában. Az angyal Dean mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, behunyt szemmel hallgatta a másik halk szuszogását és immáron egyenletes szívverését. A mellettük lévő ablakot nemrég résnyire nyitották, ezzel beengedve a hűvös, kora esti szellőt, ami felfrissítette a szoba már jócskán fülledtté vált levegőjét. A horizont narancssárga, illetve rózsaszín ezer és egy árnyalatában tündökölt, miközben a Nap a szemük előtt lassan nyugovóra tért. Egy-két bátrabb napsugár még utoljára a fehér paplanra szökött, de az ágyban fekvők arcát már nem érték el, akármennyire is igyekeztek.  
A vadász ujjai lusta köröket írtak le a mellén pihenő férfi bal vállára. Az egész délutánt a takarók között töltötték. Két hét távollét, valamint folyamatos démonüldözés után a testvérek ma reggel végre hazaértek Oregonból, a bunkerban pedig az eddig mennybéli ügyeket intéző angyal várta őket. Sam tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy az általa csak „szerencsétleneknek” titulált páros minden bizonnyal szeretne kicsit kettesben lenni az eltelt idő után, így egy frissítő zuhanyt követően el is hagyta a helyet. Sejtette – meg kell hagyni, bölcsen –, hogy mindenki jobban jár így.   
Ők, a fiatalabb Winchester szavaival élve, a „szerencsétlenek” pedig valóban örültek némi egyedüllétnek. Rendeltek egy pizzát, ebédeltek, együtt lezuhanyoztak, végre újra szeretkeztek, majd kipihenték az eddigi nehéz, külön végigszenvedett napokat.   
Már majdnem fél órája csendben feküdtek egymás mellett. Fáradt csókok, finom simogatások, egyenletes lélegzetvétel – csupán ennyi volt, egyetlen szó sem hangzott el köztük. Feleslegesnek érezték, mert még azok nélkül is kellemesnek, szinte tökéletesnek tűnt ez a néhány rövid pillanat.

\- Mikor jöttél rá, hogy szerelmes vagy? – emelte fel a fejét az angyal kíváncsian néhány perc múlva. Mély, érdes hangja halkan csengett a szoba tömény némaságában.  
\- Ez... Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés. Hm, hadd gondolkozzak – dörzsölte meg az arcát elgondolkozva. Körülbelül fél percig meredt maga elé az emlékeibe feledkezve, majd elkezdte. – Egy évvel az Apokalipszis előtt egy ügy miatt bevonultunk Sammel egy elmegyógyintézetbe valahol Iowában. Azt hiszem, második napja voltunk ott, amikor egyik délután odajött hozzám egy idős nő. A nappaliban voltam, a kanapén elterülve bámultam ki a fejemből. Azon agyaltam, hogy kapjuk el azt a rohadékot, ami tucatszámra öli az ottaniakat, szóval ja, elvoltam a saját kis gondolataimmal. Ő szó nélkül leült mellém. Még sosem láttam korábban, a nevét sem mondta el. Akkor találkoztunk először és utoljára. Igazából feltűnt, hogy ott van tőlem harminc centire, mégsem foglalkoztam vele nagyon. Az ügyön rágódtam, mert még azt sem derítettük ki, mivel van dolgunk, a halottak pedig folyamatosan gyűltek. Meg egyébként is, csak egy olyan szenilis öreglánynak tűnt, mint a többi, aki ott volt. Percekig ültünk egymás mellett teljes csendben, ugyanis ő sem szólt hozzám. Ezzel még nem is lett volna baj, de nézett. Komolyan, megállás nélkül bámult, nekem pedig… hát, ismersz, lassan elfogyott a türelmem. Rápillantottam, épp valami nem túl szalonképeset készültem hozzávágni, arról, hogy milyen rohadt bosszantó, hogy a tekintete lassan lyukat váj a képembe, de a nyelvemen akadt a szó amikor a vállamra tette a kezét. Tudod, olyan „jól van, kisunokám, eszméletlenül hülye vagy, de azért szeretlek” stílusban. Akkor néztem először a szemébe. Olyan… furcsa volt. Mármint teljesen emberi, ez fix, de valamiért mégis más. Eszembe jutott, hogy talán begyógyszerezték, vagy az is lehet, hogy már ennyire leépült. Fogalmam sincs, melyik, de biztos voltam benne, hogy nem teljesen önmaga. A mondandója viszont mást bizonyított. Gyengéden megszorította a karom, ami még jobban lesokkolt, aztán közelebb hajolt, mintha ezer éve ismernénk egymást, és azt suttogta: „Tudja, fiatalember, észrevettem magát az előbb. Megláttam, mennyire elkámpicsorodottan ül itt, és eszembe jutott valami. Talán érdekelheti. Bár nem vagyok olyan nagyon okos ember, de úgy érzem, magának most elkél a bátorítás, mert valami nem hagyja nyugodni. Tudja, két dolgot nagyon jól megtanultam ebben a rövid és borzasztóan őrült életben mielőtt ide kerültem. Az egyik, hogy a tévében prédikáló bohóc nem is médium, csak egy átkozott csaló. A másik pedig, ami szerintem magának fontosabb most, és amit még annak idején, a maga korában mondogatott szegény megboldogult férjem: hogy igazán csak úgy szerethetsz bele valakibe, ha előbb kicsit is megszereted önmagad.” Azzal felállt, és szó nélkül elment. Meg sem várta, hogy a meglepettségtől hápogjak neki valamit. Egyszerűen eltűnt. Még négy napig voltunk azon a helyen. Kerestem, őszintén kíváncsi voltam, miért mondta ezt nekem, egy tök ismeretlen embernek, akit akkor látott először, de nem találtam meg. Még aznap végigjártam az összes szobát az épületben, szó szerint mindent tűvé tettem érte... de egyszerűen felszívódott. Aztán megoldottuk az ügyet, elhúztunk, és egy idő után, mikor már a meló miatt mással kellett foglalkoznom, elkezdtek halványulni az emlékek.

Castiel csendben hallgatta Dean szavait. Évek teltek el azóta, hogy végre legyőzték a makacsságot, és egyikük hajlandó volt lépni a másik felé – ez természetesen az idősebb Winchester volt, aki egyik éjjel kicsit a szokásos soknál is többet ivott, így kellőképp felbátorodott a vallomáshoz –, de még a kialakult mély kötelék és bizalom ellenére is ritkán esett meg, hogy a férfi ilyen sokáig, szinte zavartalanul tudjon beszélni a múltja egy részéről. Pláne egy olyan részéről, ami fontos, sőt, valamiben meghatározó jelentőségű volt számára.  
\- Ami furcsa, hogy sokáig hittem neki – folytatta a vadász. – Valamennyire újraértelmeztem az eddigi hozzáállásomat a párkapcsolataimhoz, a szerelemhez. Azt hiszem, ezzel magyaráztam, hogy miért nem voltam soha a hosszútávú kapcsolatok híve. Elhittem, hogy ezért fuccsolt be mindegyik ezelőtt. Sőt, talán hülyeség, de békére is leltem ezzel az indokkal. Elfogadtam, hogy nem lehetek szerelmes, mert sosem fogom szeretni magam, ahogy korábban sem tettem. Elvégre a gyűlölet volt az egyetlen, amit a tükörbe nézve éreztem amióta... igazából mindig is. Aztán lassacskán végképp lemondtam róla. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, néhány hónap múlva már teljesen lehetetlennek éreztem, hogy valaha is újra megtörténjen. Túl nagy volt az utálat a szívemben. Aztán jöttél te. Berobbantál, és... ugyan időbe telt, de megváltoztattad a látásmódomat. Sokszor bosszantottál, az elején valósággal ki nem állhattam, ahogy a dolgokhoz viszonyultál, de aztán ez is változott… valahogy a mindennapok részévé váltál. A legjobb barátunk és bajtársunk lettél, egyre több szarból mentettél ki minket, újra és újra mellénk álltál, aztán teltek a hetek, én pedig egyre kevesebbet gondoltam rá, mennyire gyűlölöm magam. Egyrészt mert traktáltál vele, hogy rosszul látom a dolgokat, ami előbb-utóbb annyira idegesített, hogy inkább beadtam a derekam, és befogtam, csak ne kelljen még egyszer végighallgatnom a hegyi beszédet – nevetett fel halkan. – Hónapokba, talán évekbe telt, mire képen vágott a felismerés: azért nem az önutálatomra gondoltam, mert te jártál a fejemben. Persze, nem mindig úgy, mint mostanság – lehajolt, és behunyt szemmel megcsókolta Castiel homlokát. – De ott voltál a gondolataimban. Azért nem kezdtem neki újra a „gyűlölöm magam” hobbinak, mert nem akartam folyton emiatt balhézni. Egy idő után már eszembe sem jutott, ami azért meglepő. Valahogy máshogy láttam mindent. Reményt adtál, amikor minden erőm elhagyott. Hitet Samnek meg nekem is... nem Istenben, hanem magunkban. És bár csak most, utólag mondhatom el, mert akkor nem mertem volna eléd állni, sőt, még magamnak sem ismertem be, de lassan beléd szerettem, és Istenem, annyira szerettelek, hogy közben teljesen elfelejtettem, milyen érzés gyűlölni önmagam. Igen, azt hiszem, akkor jöttem rá, mikor már nem éreztem azt a keserűséget idebent. Elfelejtettem, milyen.

Castiel szégyenlősen elmosolyodva pillantott fel Deanre, aki „ez van” stílusban vállat vont, majd egy rövid csókot nyomott az ajkaira. Pontosan tudta, hogy érez iránta a férfi, ahogy a vadász számára is egyértelműek voltak az ő érzései, de így, egyben hallani mindezt, ráadásul egyenesen tőle… erre tényleg nem számított.  
\- Akkor tulajdonképpen nem volt igaza a hölgynek, jól gondolom? – hajtotta vissza a fejét Dean mellkasára elgondolkozva.  
\- Azt hiszem, jól. De legalább egy dolgot megtanultam.  
\- Mit? – ráncolta a szemöldökét zavartan, a vadász pedig szélesen elvigyorodott. – Dean, ugye nem hívtad fel a tévés bohócot? – meredt rá rezzenéstelen arccal.  
\- Embertelenül részeg voltam, te pedig leléptél, mert megint halaszthatatlan dolgod akadt odafönt a szárnyas seggfejekkel, és... nekem is vannak érzéseim, oké? – fakadt ki sértetten.   
\- Rendben – bólintott mosolyogva Castiel, közben minden lelki erejét összeszedte, hogy ne nevesse el magát a társa ostobaságán. – És végül bejött, amit a médium jósolt?  
\- Mondhatjuk – láthatóan még mindig zavarban volt.  
\- Dean… mit jósolt neked? – könyökölt fel most már igazán kíváncsian az angyal.  
\- Hagyjuk. Nem olyan fontos.  
\- Dean…  
\- Tényleg nem számít. Zuhany?  
\- Dean!  
\- Másnaposságot, baszki! – bukott ki belőle. – És bejött… szerintem a köcsög legnagyobb sikere voltam pályafutása során, de embertelenül eltalálta – dörzsölte meg az arcát a kellemetlen emlék hatására.

Castiel már képtelen volt visszafogni magát, hátradőlt az ágyon és hangos nevetésbe kezdett. Annak ellenére, hogy kettejük közül leginkább az szárnyasra volt jellemző, hogy bármi kínosat csináljon, kiváltképp ismeretlen emberek előtt, Dean részeg kalandja tagadhatatlanul kárpótolta a számtalan kellemetlen emlékért, amit ittléte során sikerült összegyűjtenie az évek alatt. A vadász pedig… nos, neki ennek tudatában kellett tűrnie, hogy Cas hosszú percekig fetrengjen az ágyon az ő hülyeségén röhögve.


End file.
